


Office Gossip (以訛傳訛)

by xy700145



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 暗巷組, 葛雷夫/魁登斯
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 葛雷夫與魁登斯已經是戀人關係，魁登斯有些小煩惱公式站：https://sites.google.com/site/xy700145/fbawft06





	1. 楔子

楔子 茶水間之閒話

魁登斯．巴波近日有了新煩惱，他需煩憂之事從來不少，從小時候擔憂吃食、稍大些擔憂生存，再更大點更加上認同感的憂慮，然而他近來的困擾倒稱不上生死大事，與往日之慮難以相提並論，卻也同樣掛懷在心。  
某種程度來說，魁登斯的生活顯與過去截然不同，方有餘心煩惱這種在以往輪不上名單之事，若仍活在養母所管理的教堂孤兒院中，恐怕他亦不會在意此點小小挫折。  
自從差點暴露美國魔法界的闇黑怨靈襲擊地鐵事件之後，僥倖逃生的魁登斯與九死一生的波西瓦．葛雷夫找到了彼此，此後重新赴任的葛雷夫便有了私人助理。  
人群的盲目由此可見，魁登斯僅是換了套服裝與髮型，再掛上由葛雷夫親自推薦上任的保證，便無人開口對其與黯黑怨主的相似性表達異議。

魁登斯的新煩惱即是源於他在魔國會大樓茶水間聽見的一席話，談話之人是幾個年輕的新晉正氣師，剛休假回來的他們看來還未收心，聚在一塊交流假期中的趣事。  
「做這行唯一不好的就是女朋友老是抱怨我不能陪他。」棕髮男正氣師誇張地嘆，嘴邊尚掛著炫耀的笑，「我只好把整個假期都給她了。」完全一副被纏得無可奈何的模樣。  
「夠了喔，就你有女朋友啊？」另外一名灰髮男正氣師輕撞他的肩要他收斂點，嬉笑聲一片。  
「對啊，就連我們的工作狂葛雷夫部長都有過女朋友。」跟著笑了幾聲的金髮男正氣師突然間想到曾經聽聞的八卦，「而且在那方面的習慣還滿出乎人預料。」，順道吊足了胃口。  
此番言論將周遭零散幾位原先未參與閒談的正氣師及職員吸引過來，可見葛雷夫在下屬之間的人氣。  
「小道消息吧？」棕髮男正氣師嗤笑，他與金髮男同時進魔國會，從沒見他有何管道得到秘密消息。  
遭受了質疑，金髮男正氣師不太高興地忽略他半帶嘲弄的提問，壓著聲音繼續對想八卦又不欲表現得太明顯的其他人說：「他喜歡在『各種』方面主動的女人。」藉由強調這兩字，表明『各種』是單指某種在床上發生的運動。  
圍著金髮正氣師的人群或多或少地感覺訝異，葛雷夫雖然待人溫和有禮，仍亦難忽視其內之強勢。  
在角落側身泡著咖啡的魁登斯突然身體一僵，眼角餘光瞥過聚集的人群，再沒細聽後面的對話，在眾人的嗡嗡交談聲中，身為葛雷夫現任戀人的魁登斯苦惱地皺眉。  
「這就是原因嗎？」魁登斯喃喃自語，內心受到動搖，他們的熱戀期未過，但葛雷夫在床上的需求卻顯著地下降，平時倒是體貼依舊，「我太被動了。」  
關於此事，魁登斯納悶在心，但恥於向葛雷夫問明，因為那聽起來會很像他在藉機求歡。  
「怎麼？我朋友的表姊就是部長的前女友。」在一陣交談之中，金髮男突然提高了聲音說得信誓旦旦，似是不滿又受質疑。  
周圍的女性員工們（或者不只女性）聽罷心猿意馬地離開茶水間，忽然之間充滿著如果自己積極主動一些，或許現在已經成為部長的另一半的臆想。  
隨著眾人魚貫離開的魁登斯則在心中琢磨：肯定就是這樣，我不該總等部長先有動作！  
成功引領話題的金髮男正氣師得意地走出去，全然未提上一手消息傳給他的時候，講的還是朋友的表姊的朋友，到了他這裡立刻能少上一層關係。

TBC


	2. 正篇 床笫之私 上

正篇　床笫之私

對於身處魔國會高層的葛雷夫而言，忙碌是常態，先前休養（兼接受調查）期間的清閒才是反常，恢復工作的他欣然投入習以為常的繁忙當中，渾然未覺小男朋友心中的糾結。  
然而這並不代表當他們一同待在臥室之時，葛雷夫還能忽略魁登斯欲言又止總是飄向他的目光。  
「怎麼了？」從浴室出來的葛雷夫穿著睡袍坐在床沿隨意地問，對自己的頭髮施咒使其乾燥。  
早已做好就寢準備的魁登斯坐在床上，侷促地捏著衣角，努力地組織語言，一時之間不知如何啟唇。  
瞥見他的表情，葛雷夫轉過身上床握住他的手掌，上了心地正色道：「有人給你排頭吃了？」  
葛雷夫眉頭微蹙，頃刻間過濾出一張可能找麻煩的名單，他明白自己在魔國會還沒到人見人愛的地位，而由他介紹進入的魁登斯天然地被劃歸到他這一黨裡。  
「不是。」魁登斯略顯慌張地低頭搖擺，怎麼剛開始而已，情況好像就偏離了預想。  
「魁登斯，告訴我發生了甚麼事？」葛雷夫用另隻手端著魁登斯的下巴迫使他看向自己，氣息落在他的臉龐，魁登斯漸漸感到安心。  
握住葛雷夫的手臂，魁登斯鼓起勇氣一扭身將他放倒在床上，自己跨坐在他的腰間。  
「先生……」魁登斯輕咬下唇，鬼使神差地喊了以往慣用的敬稱而非日漸熟悉的名字，「今晚可以嗎？」他想要誘惑地扭臀，可是從未實踐過的他做出來成了呆板地挪臀。  
葛雷夫臉上的神情頓時從倒下之時的錯愕轉成悶笑，魁登斯洩氣地以埋怨的目光注視他，再無法忍住的葛雷夫朗笑出聲，坐在他身上的魁登斯都能感受到身下人的顫動。  
發覺腰上的身軀越發僵硬，受到良心譴責的葛雷夫收斂笑聲，「是我的錯。」撫摸魁登斯的大腿稍作安慰，免得魁登斯就此退縮。  
「對不起。」感覺自己搞砸了的魁登斯咕噥，忙要從葛雷夫身上下來。  
「等等。」葛雷夫抓著他的腰制止他，嘴角微翹，「我沒說今天不行。」  
「那……接著讓我來可以嗎？」受到些許鼓舞的魁登斯很快重振旗鼓，然則這句提問再度降了氣勢。  
「你要做甚麼都可以。」葛雷夫盡量不被察覺地抿唇壓抑笑意，不願打擊魁登斯積極嘗試的勇氣。  
好整以暇躺著的葛雷夫鬆開手示意任他施為，對於將要發生的事有幾分猜測與期待。  
望著一派寫意的葛雷夫，魁登斯倒是遲疑了，他揪著男人鬆垮的睡袍衣領，不知從何下手，徬徨無措的神色反倒讓葛雷夫下身硬了幾許，魁登斯感受到屁股下的硬物，臉頰突然飛紅。  
「就這樣嗎？魁登斯。」葛雷夫故作疑惑，放在他腰間的手伸進睡衣內觸摸溫暖滑膩的皮膚。  
被他摸得一陣酥麻，魁登斯趴到他面前氣弱地說，「不只是這樣。」他下定決心般將唇壓在他的嘴上，繼續思索往常的過程，舌尖嘗試著舔開唇瓣。  
當葛雷夫不主動的時候，總感覺進展有點不順，正在摸索的魁登斯不得要領地想，果然主動也不是件簡單的事。  
如此笨拙的引誘卻有別樣的吸引力令葛雷夫心潮起伏，若非答應了按照魁登斯的節奏來，他現在已經把益發可口的小男朋友壓在身上了。  
「魁登斯。」葛雷夫張口讓舔得越來越急切的魁登斯軟舌探入嘴中，這聲呼喚被兩人吞沒。  
津液交換的嘖嘖聲輕微響起，葛雷夫托著他的後腦勺加深這個吻，魁登斯終於找到了感覺，全情投入於唇舌交纏中，直到為了空氣中斷，他才後知後覺地發現這是因為葛雷夫接掌了親吻的旋律。  
「我們在床上穿太多了。」葛雷夫動情地說，扯開他的睡衣，白皙的身軀裸露在他的眼前。  
「是的。」略帶沙啞的嗓音竄進魁登斯的耳中引起一陣戰慄。  
魁登斯的手胡亂拉扯葛雷夫睡袍的腰帶，幸好男人並非身著常穿的西裝三件套，否則以魁登斯目前的狀態不知要花多少時間才能讓他們兩人擺脫身上的衣料。  
兩雙手互相幫助之下，他們迅速地裸裎相見了，葛雷夫硬起的陽物失去遮掩之後硌在臀縫中不時與他的性器磨蹭，魁登斯頓時覺得坐不太住，反射性欲抬臀避開又被葛雷夫堅持地拉下與其肉體相貼。  
「波西瓦，我該怎麼辦？」魁登斯困窘地求助，到了肌膚相親的時候，他驚覺自己在做的事相當羞人，不曉得現在反悔還來不來得及。  
「想一想以前我是怎麼做的。」葛雷夫安撫地說，手掌握住他的臀肉揉捏，魁登斯霎時間氣息不均，半晌才思及接下來的步驟。  
「我要自己擴張？」魁登斯意會後窘迫地說，葛雷夫理所當然地頷首。  
魁登斯撐在他胸膛上的手僵直，「我沒自己弄過」他求饒地說，羞赧地不知如何是好。  
「嗯哼，我就在這裡看著，沒事。」葛雷夫假裝聽不懂他的討饒，伸手圈住他倆並排在一起的陽物揉挲，穩住自己越發粗重的氣息，甘美的果實值得等待。  
然而問題就在於他的觀看，感到騎虎難下的魁登斯內心掙扎了片刻，在男人的注視中壓抑羞恥把潤滑液倒在手指上，磨蹭地伸向自己身後，眼睛時不時瞥過葛雷夫，冀望由他來為自己擴張，葛雷夫一向很享受替魁登斯擴張時的挑逗。  
「唔。」魁登斯看見他微笑的表情，知道自己是逃不過了，食指塞進了後穴當中。  
葛雷夫望著青澀地撫弄後穴的他，發出一聲喟嘆，如果魁登斯能躺下來張開雙腿自瀆，風景會更加美好，只是現在不好再叫他改換姿勢，免得魁登斯耐不住羞直接罷手，如今魁登斯羞恥中染著欲色的表情夠葛雷夫品味了。  
「好男孩。」葛雷夫舔著他的耳垂，鼻息的潮氣噴在他的耳廓，「為了我做好它，我等著你。」胯下的硬物朝魁登斯挺了挺。  
跨過那一刻之後，羞怯便開始消退，魁登斯輕輕點頭，模仿著葛雷夫往常的動作開始為自己為自己進行擴張。  
「感覺好奇怪。」魁登斯感受體內屬於自己的手指帶來的新奇。  
手指在緊緻的體內變得陌生，體內的溫度令他不由得想刮搔，自己的甬道被自己的手指帶出了熟悉的熱度，自瀆的快感霎那間壓過了其他感覺，使他忘記葛雷夫仍在觀看，再增添一根手指在體內抽插，想到得到更多。  
「一點也不奇怪。」葛雷夫的眸色加深，從容的表象恐怕難再維持，他停止套弄兩人的陽物，免得在真槍實彈之前就先將兩人弄了出來。  
被男人的聲音拉出了自己的世界，半闔著眼的魁登斯從沉浸中回神，猛然發覺自己在葛雷夫面前做了甚麼。  
我真淫蕩，魁登斯的腦中閃過這個念頭譴責自己，愧疚感頃刻便要壓過慾望。  
「你做得很好。」葛雷夫沒有錯過他的不對勁，輕撫魁登斯的後頸說，再說處在這般環節要他偃旗息鼓就太不人道了。  
「真的？」魁登斯猶疑地說，想著要撤出手指，其實亦不捨得喊停。  
葛雷夫按住他的手，「聽我的，繼續。」  
「嗯。」得到命令的魁登斯彷彿從道德難題中解脫，三根手指在充滿潤滑液的穴中轉蹭，打開了自己。  
喘息著抽出手指，魁登斯趴在他的身上，盼望著看向與他對視的葛雷夫，如往常那樣等他動手。  
「我說了，今天隨便你怎麼樣都可以。」葛雷夫帶著笑意說，「所以不要指望我。」雖然下身的硬挺已在叫囂著想埋入溫暖的所在，他不想過快結束難得的遊戲。  
被欲望攪成糨糊的腦袋無法流利地思想，魁登斯皺著張臉，想要怪罪他的惡趣味又想起自己才是提議者。  
往下該做甚麼，他們皆心知肚明，但魁登斯光是想像自己扶著男人的性器坐下，便羞恥得舉棋不定。  
「波西瓦……」魁登斯哀怨地輕喊，自己開啟了相當難以完成的任務。  
「只到這裡嗎？」葛雷夫故作失望地說，趴伏在他身上的魁登斯彷彿受到刺激地挺直腰。

TBC


End file.
